In order to achieve high speed and high integration of a semiconductor integrated circuit, thin metal lines composed of low dielectric constant (k) materials may be formed having a multilayered structure so as to reduce a RC signal delay.
Due to difficulties in metal patterning in view of a reduction of a design rule, a damascene process capable of removing a metal etching step and an insulator gap-fill step in a fabricating method of a metal line has been developed.